My Love
by N.M.Y
Summary: A Zechs x Noin lemon...pure smutt really. its my first one so please review


_**Rated M for content...this will be my first lemon so please review, review, review!!**_

_**i will seriously love you all forever**_

* * *

She is the epitome of perfection, her dark hair, violet eyes, and rosy lips, slender yet curvy body, her mind, spirit, and soul; they all hold me captive. And this perfection is standing here in front of me, in all her glorious beauty.

She comes to me tonight, her eyes filled with lust, "it has been a while since we have made love," she tells me, and I cannot deny it; it has been a while. Her white gown flutters around her knees as she walks through the room towards me. Even though she is still clothed, I can feel myself getting hard, her beauty does that to me. As she reaches me, I can feel warm breath on my ear. "Zechs, I have been wanting to see you." she whispers, causing shivers of pleasure to run down my spine. Soft velvet lips meet mine, the taste of her is intoxicating, her tongue runs along my lips, asking for an invitation. I can't help but to oblige her, she is my love.

Tonight something is different- she is restless and forward, she is never like this, but I don't mind. My hands take hold of her hips pulling her close. I slide my hands to her thighs and up under her gown to graze the soft flesh of he rear before palming her breasts, her nipples become hard as I take them between my thumb and forefinger. The gasps and moans that come from her mouth are like music to my ears. I trail kisses along her jaw line to her neck, finding her pulse, I bite down, her hips rocking into mine. the pressure building between my thighs is steadily building.

My left hand leaves her breast and trails slowly down her stomach, making patterns that give her pleasure, making her anticipate what will come next. My fingers reach the apex of her thighs, curling black hair slick with her natural lubrications. Her moans are louder now as my thumb rubs against the bundle of nerves, hips rocking more violently each time my thumb makes a pass over them. "Noin," I hoarsely whisper in her ear as I slide one, then two fingers into her depths, her wetness coating my fingers.

My groin is throbbing in pain and pleasure. I don't want my release yet, not until she has had hers. My fingers move in her, her hips rocking, almost spastically, as my fingers and thumb continue to move rapidly, hitting that one spot in her that makes her call out to me. Her walls tighten and her legs tremble as her release comes closer. "Zechs...God Zechs!" she cries as her release hits her.

Some how we had made it to my bed and she sits, pulling the thin straps of her gown off her shoulders one at a time, slowly exposing her breasts to me. She stood and the fabric that had pooled around her hips slid around her ankles and she stepped out of the fabric. She embraced me, holding me closer as our lips met again. pulling me on top of her. We land on the bed and she unclothes me, as I have yet to shed mine.

"Take me Zechs," she moans as my head is positioned at her entrance. Our eyes lock, and I push in. God she's tight. The sounds that she makes almost drive me crazy as I thrust into her. I take a nipple into my mouth and tease the other one with my hand. The one in my mouth I nip and run my tongue around, and the one in my hand is rubbed and pinched. Every sound she makes only brings me closer to my release. As my length is inside her, I feel the lubrications wash over me, her walls tightening around me, coaxing into cumming. She screams out my name again in her second orgasm, and takes me with her, her name rolling off my tongue "Noin, Noin, I love you," are the words that came out of my mouth as we both come down from out joined highs.

"I love you too, Zechs," she says as we collapse next to each other on the bed.

Her head is next to my shoulder, and my head is nuzzled by hers with my arms around her waist. Maybe tomorrow, I will have the courage to make her my wife.

* * *

_**As I said earlier, this is my first published lemon, so please review and tell me how you like it, if i should keep writing them, or just give it up all together... i would really appreciate it**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mel**_


End file.
